Merry Christmas, Sweetie
by callietitan
Summary: hihi! this is sort of the sequel to Christmas Wish by Schematization. There may be some discrepencies. can stand alone. R&R, plz! will b updated soon.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas, Sweetie

This is a sequel of sorts to Schematization's story "Christmas Wish." It could stand on its own, but I advise reading "Christmas Wish" first.

P.S.: there may be some alterations cuz I'm too lazy to go back and re-read

I disclaim all things that are not mine

"Hey Bones!" Captain James T. Kirk called from across the crowded mess hall, cheerily waving Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy over to his table. The CMO walked over to the relatively quiet corner and dropped heavily in to a chair. His thoughts were on his daughter, Joanna. Ever since he divorced Jocelyn, he seemed to miss everything in his baby's life. Time after time he had promised to preserve some shore leave time just for her, and time after time he'd had to cancel. His baby girl probably hated him now, and she had every right to.

//Puh, baby… she's 28, Bones get over it.// he thought to himself. Jim noticed his friend's melancholy mood.

"Bones? Hey, why the long face? C'mon, it's Christmas!" he said in an attempt to cheer the doctor up.

"Exactly." Leonard muttered as he poured himself some eggnog. He finished it in one gulp.

"Never took you to be a Scrooge," Jim said lightly. Before his companion was able to retort, Spock, the half-Vulcan, half-human science officer, popped up next to him, seemingly out of nowhere, and looking decidedly perplexed.

"I fail to understand why you would refer to Dr. McCoy as a fictitious character. And I would not mind an explanation as to why Lt. Uhura and Messrs. Sulu and Chekov are wearing red and white snow hats in a perfectly warm room where there is no snow to speak of." Spock said, his infamous eyebrow raised.

"It's _Christmas_ Spock. A holiday that celebrates the birth of Christ, love, goodwill, any of this ringin' a bell?" McCoy asked with a hint of sarcasm, glad for the distraction.

"What bell?" asked the Vulcan with an air of innocence.

Groan. "Forget it, ya dim-witted hobgoblin!"

"There is no need for insults. I am anything but dim-witted."

"C'mon, Spock. 'What bell?' That sounded utterly stupid!"

"Perhaps if you would simply say what you mean,"

"How about you put that logical mind of yours to work and learn some earth idioms? You're half human."

"Your sayings are illogical."

"Now listen here you…"

"Gentlemen, please, enough!" Kirk, who had been watching with amusement interjected. While watching the pair argue was a favorite pastime for most of the crew, he knew that unless he knocked Spock off of his white horse right away, the Vulcan would succeed in rescuing the doctor in distress. Which was not going to happen, not until Jim got some answers. He gestured for Spock to sit down and returned his attention to Leonard.

"So, Ebenezer, what ghosts have troubled you tonight?" he asked gently. Spock's eyebrow shot up again and he opened his mouth to make a comment. He was silenced by a look from the captain.

'Humans are… weird.' He decided, nodding shortly to himself.

"Nothin Jim." Bones lied. No need to make his captain feel bad. Besides, he wanted to feel sorry for himself in peace.

"Doctor, you are, ah, full of it." This comment came, surprisingly enough, from Spock. "I do know some human sayings." He explained with just the tiniest hint of smugness.

"You've been acting… different since we changed course." Jim prompted.

"I was looking forward to leave." Leonard shrugged.

"Bones…"

"Will you stop sticking your nose in, Jim?! Leave me ALONE!!" with that explosion, the fuming doctor stormed out of the hall and into his quarters, leaving his confused friends blinking behind.

About a half hour later, there was a knock on the door. Knowing that he wouldn't get any peace until he fessed up, Leonard called a weary come in. The door slid open to reveal, not Jim, as expected, but Spock.

"Spock?"

"Can I talk to you without running the risk of damaging my ears?" Again with the eyebrow. The thing gets so much exercise it could probably hurt some one.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Accepted. Now may I ask what is bothering you?"

With a sigh, Leonard explained the reason behind his sadness. "I don't expect you to understand," he finished.

"Despite what you may think, doctor, I do have… feelings." Spock admitted, knowing he'd never live that one down. Leonard smiled and handed Spock the picture he had of his child. "That's Joanna."

"Her eyes are similar to yours." Spock observed.

"She's my little girl. Okay, she's 28, but she's still my baby." Towards the end of this sentence, the doctor got a little bit choked up. He swiped furiously at his eyes.

"Sorry Spock, I know this makes you uncomfortable."

"The thought of my health depending on an emotionally distressed physician makes me even more so, Doctor." Spock informed dryly.

"I'm touched."

"I'm sure. Good day Doctor."

"See ya, Spock."

On the bridge, a couple of minutes later, after a short debate with captain Kirk, Spock gave the order to increase speed and ready a shuttle craft.

Got 2 get 2 class, I'll update asap!


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas, Sweetie

Chapter 2

Yo, I'm back!!

Trunks: 'within the week'?

What are you doing here?

Trunks: you kidnapped me to be your muse, remember?

Go back to your assigned story.

Trunks: then who will muse?

Spock: (waking up) excuse me, but who are you, where are we, and how did I get here?

I am the author, we are in fanfic land, and you got here by me needing a Star trek muse.

Spock: I am needed on the enterprise.

Yah, you'll be there. Sort of. Bu really, you'll be here.

Spock: why?

Cuz I said so.

Trunks: who's he?

Do you live under a flippin rock, child?!?!?!?!? He's SPOCK, from Star Trek!! DUH!!

Trunks: …..

Oh, forget it… I disclaim all things Star Trek… here we go!!!

5:00 am, Christmas Day. Spock and Captain Kirk woke themselves at this ungodly hour, and, like Santa and his elf bringing gifts, crept to the darkened quarters of the Enterprise's Chief Surgeon, Dr. Leonard McCoy. For they had a very special gift for their friend, one that had, surprisingly, been the vulcan's idea.

"All the arrangements have been made, Captain… will the good doctor not be displeased at being awakened at this hour?" Spock inquired.

"Relax, Spock, it'll be worth it." Jim chided gently. Using his authority as Captain, he opened the door to McCoy's quarters and gently shook the man awake, Spock close behind him.

"It's fricken' 5 in the morning, dammit!" McCoy grouched.

"The Captain and I wish to give you your present."

"Can't it wait till a less ghastly hour?!?"

"Nope!" Jim answered cheerfully, pulling a blind fold seemingly from thin air and wrapping it around his friend's head. Not missing a beat, he proceeded to drag his friend towards the transporter, Spock trailing behind wondering at human behavior. The three friends stepped onto the transporter platform and rematerialized outside a traditional Dutch colonial house. Spock and Jim frog-marched their sputtering friend to the porch of the aforementioned house. McCoy's nose twitched at the familiar scent of home-made coffee that was wafting towards him. Jim knocked lightly on the door, hoping that the inhabitant of the house would be willing to share some of that coffee. McCoy fumbled with his blindfold with agitation.

"Guys, what're you.."

The door swung open.

"DADDY!!!" A red haired woman came hurtling out the door and in to McCoy with enough force to knock him back into the morning dew. McCoy tore off his blind fold to reveal that his face was filled with joy.

"Joanna!" he cried blissfully. He was actually here! He had come home for Christmas! Jim and Spock stood on the porch, the former smiling happily, the latter observing with interest. There was nothing they could've done to make this better.

"Dad, you came, you really came, I didn't think you would, but you came!!!" the red-head exclaimed gleefully.

Teary-eyed, Leonard looked over his daughter's head at his friends. Jim, grinning, tilted his head towards Spock, who smiled without smiling.

"Spock, I- you," the doctor stuttered, unable to find words to voice his joy and gratitude. The Vulcan raised a hand to silence his friend.

"I believe the term is 'Merry Christmas,' doctor."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Bones." Jim chimed in.

"Hey, Dad, I got a job at the local hospital, you should here Mom rant about that… Come on in, you three, I got enough coffee to go around!" As Bones watched Joanna walk back into the house, he realized that his present for her was still on the Enterprise. Spock cleared his throat and Jim once again did a magic trick, handing McCoy the package in question. The doctor took it, then wrapped Jim in a fierce hug of thanks, which was returned whole-heartedly. Spock waited politely nearby, inwardly rejoicing that his plan was a success. He felt a tug on his shoulder, and next thing he knew, he, too, was wrapped in his friends arms. While his inner human enjoyed the embrace, he was on the whole uncomfortable, and was the first to pull away. Red-faced, McCoy apologized to the Vulcan and made his way into the house, his friends behind him.

In the evening, as the trio prepared to depart, McCoy still trying to figure out how to repay his friends, Spock and Kirk patting themselves on the back, Joanna walked up to her father. "Will you come for my birthday in August?"

McCoy looked everywhere but his daughter's eyes. "Well, I…"

"He will, Joanna." Kirk said firmly. McCoy's eyes lit up.

"I will." He confirmed.

"Alright! I love you!!" the red head exclaimed in joy.

"I love you too, hon." Leonard returned. Father and child hugged each other goodbye, and as the trio of Starfleet officers walked to the beaming point, Joanna called out.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!"

McCoy smiled as the familiar melody of the transporter beam surrounded him.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie."

END!!!!!!

Trunks: Sucked, as usual (sees approaching wedgie-giver) I mean, that was great!!

Spock: If you'll excuse me…

Stubborn Vulcan… NO!!!! I know it's know great shakes next to Schemetization'a story, but please review anyway!!!! See ya next time!!!

Spock: Is she always this insufferable?

Trunks: yep.

Shut up! REVIEW!!!!


End file.
